


Чужие

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Orphanage, Violence, War, murdered dog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Одна из них — дитя отгремевшей войны. Вторая — та, из-за кого началась следующая. Они обе чужие для этого мира.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для про-радфем сборника рассказов "о подружбе"

Этот Дом слишком стар. Он застал ещё первого Императора, перенёсшего столицу сюда, в Хель — центр своих земель — из приграничного Рауха во время первой войны с эльфами. Сколько лет назад это было, Дом не помнит. Когда-то в нём проводили балы. Широкая парадная лестница, укрытая красным бархатом. Лепнина на потолке. Эльфийский хрусталь, в который наливали только самое дорогое вино. Парчовые обои с золотой росписью. И ни одного повторяющегося узора. Обеденные и бальные залы. Кабинет с панелями из красного дерева.

Всё растащили. Сначала угас род владельцев этих сокровищ, и Дом стал принадлежать самой Империи. Изъяли всё, что можно было изъять, и оставили пустовать. Потом была война и военный госпиталь. Мародёрство. Забитые грубыми досками окна и двери. 

А в середине прошлого века его отдали под приют. И в Доме, в котором ничего не осталось от былого величия, кроме разве что пустой мраморной лестницы да мозаичных стеклянных полов в холле, стали копошиться дети.

Этот Дом видел и слышал много всего. И многое мог рассказать. Только никто не хотел его слушать, пока чаша её горя не переполнилась. Пятилетняя девчонка, в которой было столько желания услышать и быть услышанной, подкреплённого правом хоть и разбавленной, но Высшей Крови, что Дом не смог устоять.

И сейчас, чувствуя, как чужая чистая сила бьёт по его нутру, он торопится разбудить свою невольную подругу.

Тео просыпается от осторожного шёпота половиц. Опускает ноги на тёплый деревянный пол и слушает. Здесь на чердаке дерево повсюду. Никаких декоративных панелей. Только изначальный остов. Ей не страшно. Она знает, что Дом хоть и стар, но крепок. Что это дерево простоит ещё сотню лет. Дом шепчет о Высшей Крови, о том, что это надо остановить, потому что она рушит последнюю уцелевшую мозаику.

А потом Тео слышит крик. Приглушённый тремя этажами, он все равно бьёт по ушам.

Она достигает источника звука в минуту и ошарашенно замирает в преступном восторге.

Дар. Сила. Та самая Сила, которой милостью Великой Матери ей отсыпаны лишь крохи, позволяющие слышать. Слышать и просить, подкрепляя свои просьбы той самой половиной крови детей Светлого леса, что подарила ей раскосые эльфийские глаза и уши. Той самой, что сделала её чужой в этом приюте для человеческих детей. Но эта Сила не просит. Она приказывает. И узорчатый пол, не тронутый мародёрами, разлетается на осколки под корнями, защищающими девчонку, что кровавыми руками зажимает уши и кричит. Кричит на пределе своих возможностей.

Тео никогда не видела такой Дар. В городе жили другие полукровки, но их возможности не превышали её — так, крохи с барского стола — всё живое и что когда-то было живым. Что-то больше, что-то меньше. Слышать. Просить. Но никогда не приказывать. Она бы предположила, что забившаяся в угол — чистокровная. Но что дочь Светлого леса могла забыть в этой дыре в самом центре человеческой Империи?

Тео шикает на младших, разгоняя бесплатное представление, и осторожно вытягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вперед. Как к диким собакам — никогда не знаешь, когда кинется.

С собаками у нее всё хорошо. Её Дар — то, что помогло выжить ей здесь, в приюте Святой Магдалины, среди людей. Она умеет открывать своё сердце, только не людям — животным. А животные это ценят. 

Некстати вспоминается Стиф — огромная дворняга, бывшая её другом и защитником долгие семь лет. Как она переживала, когда он перекусил Вальчеку руку, когда тот пытался избить палкой маленькую Теону. Михей тогда верно рассудил, что охранная собака в приюте важнее, чем пожёванный мальчишка — их и так здесь слишком много. К сожалению, собаки не вечны. Особенно они не вечны, когда уже стары и имеют во врагах злопамятного подростка. Стиф, умирая, звал, а она не успела. И до сих пор не может себя простить.

Если бы она не задержалась, его бы можно было спасти, его можно было удержать и позвать Михея. Но Тео прибежала, когда ниточка уже оборвалась. Она переломала Вальчеку руки, и убила бы его на месте — к тому моменту она уже могла это сделать. Тео давно поняла, что быть хрупкой и милой девочкой можно только тогда, когда тебя есть кому защищать. В остальных ситуациях это опасно для жизни. А жить ей хотелось. Хотя бы назло им всем.

Она бы убила его на месте. Тварь, посмевшую поднять руку на животное. Тварь, ждавшую годы, пока Стиф станет старым и беспомощным. Тварь, что сейчас прячется в тени негласно коронованных. Тео тогда просидела в карцере две недели. Но долг ещё не оплачен. 

Она осторожно, шаг за шагом, приближается к девчонке и просит отступить. Щедро делится чувствами Дома, которому пусть и не больно — стекло ведь неживое — но обидно от того, что последние крохи его былого великолепия рассыпаются на осколки.

Девчонка чувствует отголоски родственного Дара, она не может не чувствовать, и осторожно поднимает взгляд.

Мелкая, хрупкая, как фарфоровая статуэтка, с белоснежными волосами, она смотрит на мир такими же, как у Теоны, раскосыми зелёными глазами, и у последней не остается никаких сомнений. Напротив неё стоит чистокровная эльфийка, зажимающая руками окровавленные обрубки ушей. И у Тео темнеет в глазах от злости.

Есть вещи, которые знают даже малые дети. Незыблемые правила.

Не все, обладающие эльфийскими ушами — эльфы. Но у всех эльфов эльфийские уши.

И лишиться этих ушей значит перестать существовать. В истории Светлого леса есть свои чёрные страницы. Светлый Владыка Даариэль Второй был лишен ушей и позже казнён. И с тех самых пор отсечение ушей — высшая кара, что может коснуться эльфов.

Тот, кто сделал это, точно знал, что он делает и чем это для неё обернётся. Она никогда не сможет вернуться. Её сделали безродной изгнанницей и калекой, не дав возможности жить и выбирать.

Теона продолжает подходить. Медленно и аккуратно. Когда она касается предплечья, незнакомка дёргается, но не отстраняется, и тогда Тео сгребает её в объятия, нарушая своё правило: не смотреть в глаза, не нарушать личных границ, не прикасаться. Ей плевать. У неё есть Кровь и немного Силы — она готова делиться ими, только чтоб этой маленькой девочке было не так больно. Она тоже понимает, что её теперь ждёт.

— Т-ш-ш... Всё будет хорошо, слышишь, — Теона шепчет всякие глупости и тянет незнакомку в сторону лестницы. — Тебя больше никто не обидит, я обещаю. Пойдём, я обработаю твои раны.

Они поднимаются на чердак, в обитель Тео, где она держит всё необходимое. Когда тебя не любят — лазарет становится опасным местом. Свои раны лучше зализывать дома. Ей даже смешно. Дом — чердак, расчищенный до древесины, потому что дерево говорит. Но другого у неё нет. И никогда не было.

— Я — Теона. Лучше Тео. Как тебя зовут?

— Аэ... — Теона стоит за спиной девушки и не видит, как та морщится, — Айе.

— Не очень-то эльфийское имя.

— У тебя тоже.

— Я и не... — Тео замолкает, понимая, что сейчас не время трогать эту тему.

Она аккуратно собирает невесомые светлые волосы, которые нужно мыть, потому что они измазаны в грязи и крови. И задумывается, что первее — волосы или всё-таки уши. А потом представляет, что у неё могли бы быть такие же волосы. Комичное зрелище. Куда уж ей эту красоту.

— Почему ты... такая?

Вопрос застает врасплох.

— Такая — это какая? — Теона пытается посмотреть на себя глазами Айе, и получается жутковато.

Высокий эльфийский рост и человеческая ширококостность помноженная на мышечную силу. Эльфийские глаза, человеческие пухлые губы. Ёжик тёмных волос, которых в Светлом лесу не бывает, и эльфийские уши, исколотые серебряными кольцами. Шрам на носу. Гротескная, подчёркнутая инаковость. Вызов и пренебрежение. Если ты не можешь что-то скрыть — выстави это напоказ и заставь с этим считаться.

— Другая.

— Какая есть.

Другая. Чужая. Полукровка. Без рода. Без имени. Не знавшая свою мать и своего отца. Дитя отгремевшей войны. Дитя насилия или великой страсти. Несмываемое пятно позора. Живущее подтверждение слабости или предательства. Всё это — она. И ничто из этого — она.

Сначала всё-таки волосы. Тео промывает их тёплой водой в тазу. И обрабатывает уши, накладывая кривоватые швы.

Айе засыпает, сжимая её ладонь:

— Ты очень добрая, знаешь?

Они ещё не знают, что снова началась война. Они ещё не знают, что дочь Светлого Владыки была похищена. Они ещё ничего не знают. И для них это не имеет никакого значения. Сейчас в сжатых ладонях зарождается дружба, которую они пронесут через годы.

***

Айе знает много, слишком много для своего возраста. Сколько ей? Теона ловит себя на мысли, что не знает. Она никогда не спрашивала, просто приняла, как данность, что она старше.

Она никогда не спрашивает что-то, что может задеть. Прошлое не имеет значения. Айе слишком трепетно хранит свои тайны, чтобы лезть к ней в душу. Её право. Когда она будет готова рассказать — она расскажет. Если будет готова.

Тео видит, как подруга делает вид, что смирилась, а внутри — полыхают пожары.

В плохие дни Айе сварлива не по годам, и куда сильнее обычного пытается вбить в голову Теоны образовательную программу особы высшего сословия. Тео не сопротивляется. Это даёт ей возможность узнать Айе с другой стороны, прикоснуться к части её жизни, что была до всего этого. 

— Ну это невозможно!

Айе выхватывает перо и дописывает решение задачи своим строгим бисерным почерком. На фоне него буквы Тео выглядят так, будто она третий раз в жизни держит в руках пишущие предметы.

— Ну не всем же быть умными, — Тео не обижается, зная, что это просто неудачный день.

— Не неси чушь, — эльфийка вскидывается.

И тут же извиняется, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо:

— Прости, я опять. Давай передохнём.

— Твой живой разум погибает в нашем приюте, где из всех развлечений разве что мытьё полов в госпитале, — Тео гладит ее по голове. — Печенье?

— Краденое?

— Будем считать его оплатой моего рабского труда, — Теона скалится.

Она работает посудомойкой в таверне Хромого Джо — единственной в этой части города пригодной для простых жителей. Много людей, много посуды, но Тео не жалуется. Лучше намывать жирные плошки, чем быть разносчицей. Во время работы она благодарит Богиню за свою внешность. В разносчицы берут только миловидные лица, и Тео им сочувствует, но выбора ни у одной из них нет.

Приюту нужны деньги, чтобы содержать сирот. У приюта есть дети, достаточно взрослые для работы. Фактически рабство, но кого это интересует. Сирот нужно одевать и кормить. А ещё директору нужны новые часы от лучшего ювелира столицы.

Айе здесь уже полгода. Она нашла общий язык с Домом после долгих раскаяний и извинений, и Тео даже немножечко ревнует, но рассыхающаяся древесина шепчет ей о том, что она навсегда останется первой, кому Дом оказался небезразличен. Айе не пошла на контакт с другими обитателями приюта. И Тео это не удивляет. Её инаковость отталкивает, и человеческие сироты уже бы давно показали, как сильно ей здесь не рады, но они помнят окровавленного Вальчека и не рискуют связываться с Теоной. Их жизнь можно назвать спокойной, если холодную ненависть, витающую в воздухе, можно назвать спокойствием. И непрекращающаяся война эту ненависть усиливает. Она ещё далеко и никак не касается столицы, но эльфы продвигаются вглубь Империи.

Этой ночью Айе долго ворочается. Они спят вдвоём на одной кровати, на одной подушке, под одним одеялом, потому что воспитательница Агнес сказала, что новенькая должна спать в общей спальне. А если она не хочет этого делать, то и кровать ей не положена. Но они могут попробовать договориться с хозяйственником, и, может, он выдаст им хотя бы подушку с одеялом. Договориться с мерзким стариком, сменившим Михея после смерти Стифа, им не представляется возможным. Его сын погиб во время прошлой войны, и эльфов и эльфийских отродьев, как он называл девочек, он ненавидит даже больше, чем саму работу в приюте.

Тео иногда скучает по Михею. Нет, она не заблуждается относительно его отношения к ним. Но он тоже любил Стифа. Ему было плевать на приютских детей, готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки, они же не собаки, требующие защиты. Но он сделал небольшое исключение для девочки, которая чувствует животных. И не отказал, когда она пришла просить научить её драться. Просто из любопытства, кто кого — полуэльфийка, за которую его собака готова сожрать, или толпа человеческих детей.

Она думает, что нашла бы способ договориться с ним о ещё одном одеяле, потому что Айе мёрзнет здесь даже летом и пытается сильнее прижаться к Тео. Но Михей ушёл, забрав тело Стифа, в ту же ночь, когда Теона оказалась в карцере.

Айе ворочается, а потом резко садится:

— Ты когда-нибудь думала, что будешь делать дальше? После выпуска, — её голос после долгого молчания тихий и хриплый.

Тео открывает глаза и видит её спину.

Ночные разговоры о важном — их общая слабость. Когда не надо делать вид, что вы сильнее всех и вам на всё плевать.

— Думала, конечно. Мне остался год. Тебе три. Выпущусь, сниму комнату на подъёмные, найду работу, желательно с животными, но можно и посудомойкой. Скоплю денег, подожду тебя. А там придумаем.

Айе ложится обратно и поворачивается на бок. Лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь коленками, глядя в глаза. Она сжимает руку Теоны:

— Тео, давай уедем, пожалуйста. Я ненавижу себя за это. Ведь ты бы могла завести семью, а я тебя дергаю. Но я не могу тут. И думать о том, что мы расстанемся — не могу.

— Айе, какую семью? С кем? — Тео задыхается от смеха. — С человеческим мужчиной, что ли? Упаси Богиня. Они же отвратительные. А эльфы... как будто ты не знаешь эльфов.

Айе заливается краской и бурчит что-то о том, кому уж, как не ей, знать, сама такая же была, и добавляет:

— Тогда, если тебя ничего здесь не держит, давай уедем после моего выпуска. Может война уже закончится к тому времени. Дойдём до нейтральных земель, найдём дом. Заведём кошку, или нет, не кошку, собаку — ты же любишь собак. А у меня будет сад. С персиками. Наших сил хватит.

— Уедем, золото, обязательно уедем, а пока давай спать.

Тео обнимает её покрепче и утыкается носом в волосы, которые всегда пахнут травами, хотя она точно знает, что эльфийка моет голову обычным мылом, таким же, как и она.


	2. Chapter 2

У них не получается дождаться даже выпуска Тео. Эльфы входят в Хель в конце первого месяца зимы.

Тео злится. Злится на то, что расслабилась, злится, что тянула и чего-то ждала, злится на себя за эту глупую надежду на лучшее. Лучшего не бывает, ей давно стоило это усвоить. А теперь она пытается собрать всё необходимое и злится, потому что ей нужен холодный разум и уверенность, а она не уверена.

Потому что выбираться из осаждённого эльфами города — непростая задача, особенно для женщин. Она слишком хорошо знает, что происходит с женщинами на захваченных территориях. Она — дитя такой женщины. Счастье, что Айе избежала этой участи, хотя Теона до сих пор не понимает, как так вышло — в благородство напавших на подругу верится с трудом. Повезло. Но испытывать судьбу ещё раз Теона не хочет.

Потому что переход до нейтральных земель зимой — почти самоубийство. Но у них ещё есть шанс, и поэтому она в спешке собирает тёплые вещи, крадёт еду и не спрашивает, откуда Айе взяла деньги. Здесь и сейчас одна лишняя кража не имеет значения, тем более она украла не у сирот — те таких денег в жизни не видели.

В последнюю ночь Тео не спит. Долго лежит, пялясь в потолок, стараясь не шевелиться — эльфийка спит, уткнувшись носом в её руку. Но чем дольше — тем тревожней ей становится. Она не выдерживает и сползает с кровати. Прижимается щекой к полу и тихо шепчет:

— Знаешь, я думала, что буду рада убраться отсюда. Здесь же не было ничего хорошего.

Она бросает взгляд на кровать, где Айе уже соорудила кокон из одеяла.

— Кроме неё. И тебя. Но я ухожу с ней. Если бы я могла взять и тебя… Почему мне так страшно?

Тео слышит, как где-то хлопает окно, чувствует, как теплеет половица под щекой.

— Мне кажется, я просто боюсь менять свою жизнь. Здесь все понятно: кто я, где я, что меня ждет. А что меня ждет там? Новая жизнь с чистого листа? Попытки собрать осколки старой? Смерть?

Дом утешающе гладит её сквозняком, удивительно тёплым, и напоминает о том, что здесь ей будет ещё страшнее.

Они уходят за несколько часов до рассвета.

Айе ведет себя, как ребёнка. Её не смущает холод и мокрая одежда, которая не успевает высохнуть за время ночёвок под елями. Им хватает тепла, отданного деревом и землёй. Только тепло это получено нечестным способом. Жизненная сила, зимой спящая, не смеет противиться прямому приказу Дочери Светлого леса, её силе, которой она щедро делится, ускоряя ход времени, и Тео понимает, что одна бы не выжила. Весной, летом, может быть, осенью — на её просьбу бы откликнулись. Но не сейчас. Сейчас они повинуются приказу Айе — под этим деревом островок поздней весны. Но земля горит, переполненная чужой энергией, и вернётся в норму только через несколько лет.

Айе не смущают сугробы, она прыгает по ним, как горная коза, и смеётся. И Тео не находит в себе силы её одёргивать. Слишком редко она бывает так свободна.

— Айе, сколько тебе лет?

— Тридцать девять.

Тео от неожиданности проваливается в сугроб. Тридцать девять. Так много и так мало. Эльфийское совершеннолетие наступает в пятьдесят. Ребёнка, которой пришлось рано повзрослеть. Не только ей.

— А что? — Айе подкрадывается и осыпает подругу снегом.

— Просто забавно. Я, наверное, никогда не смогу понять механизмы вашего взросления. Ты на двадцать один год старше, а если пересчитать в человеческие, то малявка ещё совсем.

— Разве полукровки взрослеют иначе?

— Разве. Взрослеют, живут и умирают полукровки совершенно по-человечески.

Тео шутливо толкает эльфийку, чтобы она не успела подумать, что это значит, а та, не растерявшись, дёргает её за собой.

— Мы же промокнем, — Теона поднимается и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать.

Айе её не слушает:

— Всё такое белое. И такая тишина. Если замереть, то кажется, что мир укрыт огромным белым одеялом и спит. И нельзя даже дышать, чтоб не разбудить его. Знаешь, я никогда не видела снег. Я имею в виду вот так, чтобы лежать в нём, трогать его руками. Разве что издалека, на вершинах гор. В Светлом лесу не бывает снега. Я вижу, как на твоих щеках тают снежинки. И мне кажется, что мы с тобой одни в этом мире. Я бы хотела, чтобы этот миг не заканчивался.

Она лежит, счастливая, улыбающаяся. С раскрасневшимися щеками и заиндевевшими ресницами. Лежит, раскинувшись в снегу, смешная, в телогрейке не по размеру, и не может сдержаться — Сила, её собственная, расходится по земле. Здесь, среди зимы, под её руками расцветают подснежники.

Тео тоже хочется, чтобы этот миг никогда не заканчивался.

Они попадаются эльфийскому патрулю в дневном переходе от границы нейтральных земель. Восемь дней им удавалась оставаться незамеченными. Но мокрая одежда не могла не сказаться — Тео начала заболевать, и они решили разжечь костер. Первый раз. Вдали от столицы. Вдали от границы со Светлым лесом. И, разнежившись в тепле, проснулись от чувства опасности.

Трое. Нет, четверо — Тео замечает шевеление в листве, показывает подруге четыре пальца и подтягивает к себе крупную ветку. Не шест, но сойдет. Только что она успеет сделать с веткой, против нацеленных на них стрел — двух, у женщины нет оружия, но она чувствует её Силу. Тео пытается задвинуть Айе за спину, но та изумленно смотрит на своих сородичей, готовых к нападению, будто ей даже не приходит в голову, что они могут себе это позволить.

Всё происходит в минуту. Айе дёргает рукой, и корни сплетают ноги лучников, чьи стрелы летят мимо. Магиана выпускает Силу и тут же со стоном падает. Тео оседает с проклятиями — на дереве всё-таки ещё один лучник. Айе заслоняет её собой, и следующая стрела опадает, не долетев до неё пару метров, а незадачливый стрелок падает с дерева.

Эльфы синхронно выдыхают:

— Дочь Владыки!

Вон оно как. Та, из-за которой началась эта война. Что ж, Теоне стоило догадаться, что это всё не могло быть простым совпадением.

Айе оборачивается и смотрит на неё с тревогой:

— Я потом всё объясню.

— Не сомневаюсь. А пока ты не могла бы мне помочь? — Тео криво улыбается, показывая на стрелу в своей ноге, и старается заглушить чувство потери, которое начало расползаться по её телу.

Дворец Светлого Владыки поразил бы Теону, если бы она попала сюда в другое время. Но четыре дня до эльфийской границы и ещё три до центра Светлого леса, пусть и на лошадях, без помощи целителей испортили возможные приятные впечатления. Нога горела, не давая нормально спать. И эльфы, не скрывающие своего презрения к полукровке, как будто это её вина, не добавляли позитивных эмоций. Хотя её рождение — целиком и полностью вина одного из таких, как они. Они ещё не знают, что с Айе. И Тео боится думать о том, что будет, если они узнают до встречи с Владыками. Как она ненавидит этих чёртовых двуличных снобов. И чувство, что здесь всё закончится. И свою ногу.

Их встречают сами Владыка с Владычицей, и Теона видит, как они переглядываются, когда замечают «увечье» Айе. Это и так не было похоже на триумфальное возвращение похищенной дочери, теперь и вовсе.

— Аэллилейна, пойдём, тебе нужен отдых.

Владычица уводит её за собой, и Айе оборачивается на Тео, но не успевает ничего сказать, исчезая в темном проходе.

Аэллилейна. Чужое имя. Слишком длинное. Неправильное. Теоне оно не нравится. Ей здесь ничего не нравится, и она хочет поскорее уйти из этого места, но первый же шаг оборачивается пронзительной болью, и угасающее сознание успевает заметить внимательный взгляд Владыки.

Его же она встречает, когда просыпается в светлой комнате, видимо, палате лазарета, и вся внутренне подбирается.

— Что сам Владыка забыл в палате полукровки?

— Нам надо поговорить. Без посторонних ушей.

Теона рассматривает его и думает, что Айе, при всей схожести эльфов друг с другом, совершенно иная.

— Что будет дальше?

— Аэллилейна останется здесь. Всё случившееся не отменяет того, что она моя дочь и наследница Светлого престола.

Он лжёт. Теона видит, что он лжёт, глядя ей в глаза, но ничего не может ему противопоставить.

— Ты получишь компенсацию. И дом в Рыбачьем. Там много таких, как ты, — Владыка кривится, а Тео хочется надеть ему на голову ночной горшок, который она видела под кроватью.

— Вы выяснили, кто это сделал? Как он смог это сделать?

— Да. На рассвете он будет лишён ушей и казнён.

— Казнён? Не изгнан? — Теона приподнимается на локтях.

— Он совершил преступление против Правящей Крови. Он лишил себя права на жизнь.

— Но как? Ведь никто из ваших подданных не может навредить членам семьи Владык!

— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, девочка. Аэллилейна зайдёт и сама всё объяснит. В конце концов, именно её глупость поставила нас в такое положение. Она считает, что побудет с нами какое-то время и вернётся к тебе. Ты же понимаешь, что не стоит разрушать её надежды.

— Вы же отпустите её, если она сама захочет уйти?

— Отпущу. Если она захочет.

Он снова лжёт. И ложь эта отравляет Теону, потому она не может не признать его правоту. Что единственная наследница Светлого престола забыла в Рыбачьем — месте для полукровок и изгнанников? У неё есть обязательства, независимо от всего произошедшего.

Когда Айе аккуратно присаживается на её кровать, Теона уже может держать себя в руках.

— Прости меня, я так много должна была тебе рассказать... — Эльфийка берёт её за руку.

— Эй, самое время сделать это сейчас, — Тео сжимает руку в ответ с ободряющей улыбкой.

— Я младшая. Была. — Айе на секунду замолкает, вдыхает побольше воздуха и продолжает: — У эльфов очень редко бывает больше одного ребёнка. Я не знаю, почему так, честно, никогда не интересовалась, просто приняла это как факт, и всё. Поэтому я была неожиданностью, но неожиданностью приятной — величайшим благословением Великой Матери, знаком исключительности моей семьи. Моя сестра была старше меня на семьдесят лет и с совершеннолетия жила своей жизнью, готовясь в будущем взойти на престол. Поэтому ей и в голову не пришло бы ревновать кого-либо ко мне. Лиллувиэль замечательная.

Она начинает глотать воздух в попытках удержать подступающие слёзы, но они всё равно катятся по щекам. Она даже не думает их вытирать, уставившись в одну точку на стене.

— Она была умная. И серьёзная. Всегда училась. Говорила, что станет первой Владычицей, потому что у неё достаточно сил управлять Светлым лесом, и она не отдаст власть какому-то мужчине, даже если будет его любить. И отец ей благоволил, как ни странно. Мне стоило брать с неё пример, но я росла балованной ребёнкой в атмосфере нежности и любви, у которой была замечательная старшая сестра, и не было нужды задумываться о политике. А потом моя сестра погибла.

Лиллувиэль участвовала в прошлой войне. Будущая Владычица не может отсиживаться за спинами своего народа. Она утонула. Размытый пологий склон, усталость, тяжёлый доспех, бурное течение. Даже её Сила не смогла помочь. Глупо и неожиданно. Но Айе не верит в это. Её сестра никогда бы не отнеслась так безответственно к своей безопасности. Был кто-то ещё, чьи руки подтолкнули в спину. Намеренно или случайно. Человек. Или эльф. Она так и не узнала. Так и не смирилась.

— Подожди, — Теона трясёт головой, — если эльфы не могут преднамеренно причинить вред тем, в ком течёт Правящая Кровь, то как это случилось с тобой? Как он обошёл запрет? Такое нельзя сделать непреднамеренно!

— Нельзя. Но он и не делал этого. Своими руками.

Айе застывает, снова переживая то, что с ней случилось.

— Если ты не хочешь, не будем об этом. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Тео помнит, что другого раза не будет, и ей хочется наконец-то узнать, что произошло, но она помнит и отголоски боли, расходящиеся по Дому, и не хочет, чтобы её подруга вспоминала об этом.

— Мне нужно закрыть эту историю. Сегодня я расскажу тебе, а завтра всё кончится. Вместе с ним.

Тео садится в кровати и обнимает Айе. Она большая. У неё есть Дар, его хватит, чтобы укрыть эльфийку от страха.

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Я была ужасно подавлена после смерти сестры. И каждый год в день её смерти я старалась забиться в самый дальний угол и рыдать там — своеобразный ритуал — один раз в год ты отпускаешь эмоции на волю, а потом терпишь. Пять лет назад я убежала в дальнюю часть дворцового парка. А он меня нашёл. Взрослый. Серьёзный. Внимательный. Заботливый. Занимающий не последнее место в совете отца. Он водил меня на прогулки — всё в рамках приличий, не подумай — цветы, конфеты, мелкие подарки. Целовал руку, как взрослой. На протяжении четырёх с лишним лет. Всё как в тех книжках, которые я обожала. Сложно было не влюбиться, когда все вокруг говорят о силе и важности великой любви. У нас ведь не разводятся, знаешь. Я придумала себе сказку и поверила в неё. Всё ждала, когда он попросит моей руки. И он попросил. А потом отвёл меня к людям. Поразительное двуличие.

Айе отстраняется и смотрит Теоне в глаза:

— Это моя вина. Я ушла с ним сама. Наивная, глупая и влюблённая. А он отдал меня людям. А на людей запрет Правящей Крови не распространяется.

Тео аккуратно заправляет волосы ей за ухо.

— Это не твоя вина. Ты была влюблённой маленькой девочкой, а эта тварь тобой воспользовалась. Его решение и его вина. Ты ни в чём не виновата.

— Знаешь, в какой-то степени я даже ему благодарна, ведь я встретила тебя… Тео? 

У Айе пристыженный вид, и Теона уже знает, что сейчас услышит, главное — оставаться спокойной.

— Что такое?

— Ты же не обидишься, если я задержусь тут? Просто прошёл почти год, как я не видела свою семью, и я по ним скучала. И они по мне тоже, я же теперь единственная наследница. Я думаю, что после всего случившегося, они не будут против, если я уеду к тебе, но нам нужно немного времени, — Айе тараторит, будто если она хоть на секунду замолчит, то уже не сможет этого сказать.

«Они не будут против». Всё такая же наивная. Надеется, что для неё сделают исключение. Эти-то снобы. Но не Теоне её судить, это у неё никогда не было семьи, она не знает, что такое поцелуи от матери на ночь. А Айе, правильнее будет Аэллилейна, всю свою жизнь прожила любимой дочерью. Кто она такая, чтобы это разрушать. Когда придёт время — Айе поймёт. А если не поймёт, значит, Теона ошиблась, и тогда у неё тем более нет никакого права влезать в чужую семью.

— Я буду по тебе скучать.


	3. Chapter 3

Жизнь Теоны на удивление однообразна. Она рано встаёт, потому что позволить себе вставать поздно могут только удачно родившиеся, а это уж точно не относится к полукровкам. Умывается, тренируется, потому что она одна в этом доме, и должна быть сильной. Кормит кошку — потому что собственную собаку она бы не потянула. Ухаживает за маленьким садиком. У неё даже неплохо получается. Не так, как могло бы у Айе, но Земля умеет быть благодарна своим потомкам. Когда потомки благодарны ей. И тех крох силы, которые есть в её распоряжении, хватает, чтобы чувствовать, разговаривать и понимать. А Земля переполняется благодарностью. Она так скучала все эти годы на земле изгнанников, каждый из которых предпочитает отречься. От Дара. От Земли. От Крови.

А потом в её стоящий на отшибе домик — дарованную благодарность — приводят собак. Тут у каждого есть собака. Ведь Рыбачье — место, где собраны отбросы эльфийского общества. Они разумно опасаются друг друга. А пока у этих отрёкшихся есть собаки, у Тео есть еда. Она не понимает, что толкает их отрекаться. Она не видит своей жизни без возможности разговаривать с живым. Она далека от уязвлённой гордости: по сравнению с тем, что, скорее всего, ждало её после приюта, она живет в раю. Хорошее место, море, к которому она ходит по вечерам, дом, любимое дело.

Здесь, в далёком приморском поселении, формально подчиняющемся Светлому лесу, но отделённом от него горным перевалом, среди неугодных, Теона — лучшая из дрессировщиц, единственная.

Она ходит на рынок обменивать звонкие монеты с ликом Великой Матери на еду. Иногда получается перекинуться парой фраз с Мартой — такой же полукровкой, — когда та в настроении. Марта прожила уже намного больше человеческого срока, но пока не собирается умирать, выбивая дурь из ученика. Целительница. Достаточно сильная и тоже не отказавшаяся от своего Дара. Этим она Тео и нравится. Когда Марта уйдёт, им всем придётся туго, и остаётся надеяться, что рыжий мальчишка хорошо усваивает то, чему его учат.

Теона старается не думать о подруге. Они обмениваются письмами. И Тео не может отказать себе в мечтах, что однажды Айе придёт, как и обещает. А потом письма перестают приходить.

Ей тоскливо. За месяцы, проведённые в одной комнате, она привязалась к шумной шебутной девчонке. И кошка — её верная подруга — не может её заменить. Теона часто часами лежит на полу, поглаживая Рыжую. Это утешает. Немножечко. Иногда. Но не помогает.

Однажды раздается стук в дверь. А на пороге она. Чумазая, с криво обрезанными волосами и неприлично счастливая.

Айе с воплем бросается на Теону, и они валятся на пол. Тео кажется, что она спит:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ты, ты не представляешь, что они придумали! Эльфы! — Айе тараторит так же, как в их последнюю встречу: — Накладки на уши, чтоб скрыть моё «уродство»! Уродство, понимаешь… и замуж! Детей рожать! С ушами! Наследников! Ведь «калека» не может быть Владычицей! Нет, ты представляешь?!!

Теона представляла. Очень даже. Чего-то подобного она и ожидала.

— А ты что?

— А что я? Оставила им свою косу и сбежала. Тео, прости, я снова... Но я думала, они меня любят, а они…

— Возможно, они тебя любят, но они Владыки, — ей не хочется, чтобы она совсем разочаровывалась.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя будут искать? Здесь — в первую очередь.

— Будут, да. Поэтому нам нужно уходить, как и собирались.

Теона хмыкает. Вот и дожила до старости в Рыбачьем. Не зря Марта говорила, что долго она тут не задержится, слишком горит внутри. Как в воду глядела, а, может, и глядела, кто её знает эту целительницу.

— У меня кошка.

— И кошку с собой.

Эту ночь они проводят в сборах. Она сгребает все свои сбережения и необходимые на первое время вещи. Сбривает остатки волос с головы вымытой Айе. Вручает той рюкзак с Рыжей, и просит подождать на улице, когда забегает к Марте.

Целительница улыбается.

— Ну что, девочка, старая бабка Марта оказалась права?

— Марта, ну какая ты бабка?

— А ну-ка цыц, иди, обниму на прощание. Ты славная девочка, у тебя всё будет хорошо.

Они покидают Рыбачье на рассвете, пробираясь по горному перевалу в сторону человеческого порта. Уплыть оттуда незамеченными будет проще.

У них впереди ещё достаточно отведённых Теоне лет. Вместе. И будет дом на берегу моря. Будет сад с персиками. И будет ещё собака.


End file.
